History-on!
by Papas338
Summary: ¡Hola! Nosotros Shony y Skylartt les damos la bienvenida a este libro de Oneshots de K-ON! propuestos por ustedes nuestros fans, ¡acompáñenos en esta divertida aventura! Recuerda seguirnos en: nuestra página de facebook: K-ON Latinoamérica! también podrás participar en nuestros juegos para ver tu idea en este libro!
1. Mahou Shoujo Yui Hirasawa

**MAHOU SHOUJO YUI HIRASAWA**

Era una tarde calurosa, las chicharras sonaban, indicando ya los inicios del verano. Las chicas de HTT se dirigían hacia sus casas, y pronto llegaron al punto donde sus caminos se separaban, despidiéndose. Luego de unos minutos se escuchó la puerta de la casa Hirasawa abrirse, entrando la chica de cabello suelto y castaño.

-Ya estoy en casa-dijo Yui casi de un grito pero no recibió respuesta por parte de su hermana menor.

Mientras caminaba por la sala encontró una notita de ella en la mesita, donde mencionaba que había salido por algo de la cena, el cual había olvidado. Así que Yui se dirigió a su cuarto y quito su uniforme colocándose más cómoda, se dispuso a jugar un poco con Guitah colocándole ropa, etc. Hasta que pudo oír a su hermana llegar a casa.

-Onee-chan?- pregunto Ui al ver los zapatos de su hermana en la entrada de la casa, Yui bajo rápidamente hasta la entrada abalanzándose a abrazar a su hermana.

-Ui~ te extrañe- abrazaba fuerte la mayor a su hermanita, para luego separarse y ayudarle a llevar la bolsa hacia la cocina.

-P-pero Onee-chan solo me fui unos minutos, además mira- Ui se acercó a la bolsa y saco unas mandarinas- esto es para ti, esta temporada es de cosecha, pero cómela más tarde o luego no podrás con la cena.

Yui tomo feliz una de las mandarinas quitándole la cascara para luego comerla, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de su hermana, mientras miraba atenta como su hermana terminaba de preparar y servir la cena, le ayudo a llevar los platillos a la mesa, y se dispusieron tranquilamente a degustar de la comida de la Hirasawa menor, hablaron de una que otra cosa que les paso en la escuela, o algún tema random, disfrutando de aquel agradable momento.

-Nee Ui, me estaba preguntando, si debería inscribirme a una escuela de música durante el verano - dijo de repente Yui, haciendo que la menor se atorara con la comida por la sorpresa, no esperaba algo así de su hermana.

-Por qué lo dices Onee-chan?- miraba Ui atenta a su hermana.

-Es que todas las chicas son tan buenas tan geniales con sus instrumentos, y es porque ellas ya tenían experiencia antes del club, además de me gustaría poder ser una buena senpai para Azu-nyan- jugaba con sus manos mientras hablaba, Ui veía enternecida a su hermana viéndola tan decidida.

-Me parece muy bien Onee-chan-Sonreía mientras se levantaba para llevar los platos a la cocina.

-Me pregunto dónde puedo ver opciones para estudiar.

-Mmm, ¿y si miras en la computadora?

-¡Buena idea, lo haré! – rápidamente Yui se levantó para tomar camino a su habitación.

-Onee-chan, ¿se lo contarás a las demás chicas del club?

-¡Para nada!, quiero que sea una sorpresa, así cuando terminen las vacaciones y retomemos los ensayos queden sorprendidas.

-¡Oh, genial!, entonces suerte en tu búsqueda, Onee-chan

Dicho esto Yui se alejó rápidamente hacia su habitación y tomó su portátil.

-Se lo que quiero buscar pero, ¿por dónde debería comenzar?

Así Yui fue a lo simple y buscó "escuela de guitarra" apareciendo así centenares de opciones, sin embargo una en especial llamo su atención.

-¡Oh, está es cerca de casa, así no tendré que caminar tanto! (¿Qué? ¿Creían que llamaría su atención por alguna otra razón?)

Después de ver un poco acerca de su ubicación y la forma en la que enfocan estudios, Yui decidió ir a preguntar e inscribirse al día siguiente, sólo que no anotó el nombre pensando que como era algo importante era imposible que lo olvidara; así al día siguiente ella se dirigió a la escuela, sin embargo, después de todo ella si olvidó su nombre.

-Esto, creo que era por acá, o era por esta… ¡rayos porque las direcciones son tan difíciles de leer!

Pasado un rato Yui visualizo una pequeña casa con un letrero encima que decía "Escuela, donde tus sueños se hacen realidad"

-¡Ahí debe ser, no hay duda!

Al entrar Yui vio una pequeña recepción vacía donde sólo había un gato negro, este la vio y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, segundos después de que el gato se durmiera salió una anciana de la parte de atrás de la recepción.

-Hola jovencita, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar el día de hoy?

-¡Hola señora!, verá yo he venido a inscribirme en esta escuela.

-¿Eh?, no recuerdo haberte reclutado.

-No lo hizo yo mismo vi de ella en Internet.

-¿Internet? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Yui que veía atentamente a la anciana.

-Nada, nada, dime, ¿por qué quieres entrar a esta escuela?

-¡La verdad quiero sorprender a mis amigas llegando con súper habilidades al terminar las vacaciones!

-¿Pero no les parecerá algo extraño que llegues con esas habilidades?

-Por el contrario creo que se sentirán orgullosas de mí.

-Pues de acuerdo, supongo que traeré los papeles de inscripción.

Así Yui se inscribió para el inicio de sus clases y aprender nuevas habilidades, sin embargo Yui no sabía que ella y la anciana no hablaban del mismo tipo de habilidades.

La información que llego al poco tiempo de haberse inscrito, decía que esta escuela tenía su sede principal a las afueras de la ciudad por que el día y hora que se le indicaban debía dirigirse a cierto punto donde le recogería el autobús que la llevaría a la escuela. Rápidamente pasaron los días llegando el fin de clases y comenzando el verano, Yui durante los últimos días estuvo conteniéndose de revelarles a las chicas que se había inscrito a las clases de música de verano, quería sorprenderlas.

Observando el papelito con la información dada Yui esperaba ansiosa en aquel punto indicado, vio como el bus prontamente llego.

-¡Woooh! Esta gigante este autobús.

Subió al algo nerviosa y vio que las chicas que iban en el eran algo... Extrañas, decidió no darle mucha importancia y disfrutar de aquel viaje hacia la escuela, luego de unas 2 horas y media de viaje escucho al conductor decir que habían llegado a su destino. Yui algo perezosa y adormilada, se estiro en aquel asiento y bajo encontrándose con algo que jamás hubiera imaginado que vería.

Había llegado a una enorme escuela, y veía a las personas de este lugar ¡¿volar en escobas?! Y otras tantas con ¡¿varitas en sus manos?! Confundida se acercó a una de las chicas que bajaba del autobús donde venía.

-O-oye ¿d-dónde estamos? - Yui le pregunto a la chica sin apartar la mirada esa enorme edificación.

-Estamos en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Escuela de Magia y Hechicería?! ¡¿Esta no es la Escuela de Música?!

La chica miro de manera extraña a aquella chica de cabello castaño, por lo que decidió mejor no seguir hablando con ella y seguir su camino. Yui sin saber que hacer siguió al grupo de chicas entrando a la gran sala principal, donde se encontraban unas enormes escaleras, observaba todo el lugar era simplemente increíble, cuando escucho que unos pasos se acercaban por las escaleras, apareciendo la figura de una mujer, acompañada de un pequeño gato negro que flotaba.

La mujer estando ya frente a ellas aclaro su garganta y hablo en un tono amable

\- Bienvenidas señoritas, esta es la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Sihrevan, me presento soy la vicerrectora y consejera del lugar, me pueden llamar Namish y este pequeño gatito es la directora de la escuela.

De repente el gatito negro dio unos pasos al frente convirtiéndose en una anciana, Yui al verla abrió los ojos sorprendida, se trataba de la misma anciana que la había atendido aquel día que se inscribió.

-Mucho gusto señoritas, de mi parte también les doy la bienvenida al lugar- La anciana les dio una cálida sonrisa a las chicas- Pueden llamarme Ikati, la señorita Namish les entregara a cada una de ustedes un brazalete el cual si presionan el botón del centro, desplegara una pantalla donde observaran las clases, reglamento, aparte de que con este podrán ingresar a la habitación en la que han sido asignadas en parejas, sin más que decir pueden dirigirse al comedor donde la especialidad de hoy serán pastelillos y té.

Yui observaba el brazalete que si estaba muy bonito, alzo la mirada brillante al escuchar "Pastelillos y Té" y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al comedor, tomando tantos pasteles, pastelillos y postres como pudo, mientras comía pudo olvidar aquel miedo con el que había llegado y ya sintiéndose más tranquila se dirigió a su cuarto, al entrar a aquel cuarto asignado, se dio una sorpresa, al parecer le había tocado con la chica que hablo recién llegaron.

La chica era de piel clara, ojos violeta grandes, algo rasgados, también tenía el cabello largo color castaño claro y las puntas de color azul marino, se veía muy seria, de cierta manera le recordaba a Mio solo que unos centímetros más alta.

-¡Tú! eres la chica fastidiosa del autobús que andaba preguntándome de todo.

-Jejeje p-perdón, es que parece que me inscribí a un lugar equivocado-jugaba con sus manos Yui algo apenada.

-Es verdad, me preguntaste que si este era una escuela de música- aún seguía mirando raro.

-Así es, quería impresionar a mis amigas al terminar el verano pero, creo que no será posible-bajo la mirada entristecida, ya que no podría volver a ver a su hermana y a sus amigas de HTT

Se levantó aquella chica de cabello teñido, porque lo admitía quizás la chica le podría parecer fastidiosa o algo tonta, pero no se veía mala persona, y verla así le daba algo de pena por lo que quiso ayudarla.

-De hecho, si hay una posibilidad.

-¿Si? ¿Pero cómo? - Yui alzo la mirada esperanzada

-Pues gracias al Universo, en estas mismas fechas se van a realizar unos duelos con estudiantes de la escuela, existen varias categorías, pero hay una en especial- caminaba la chica de lado a lado en el cuarto tratando de recordar aquello- si se gana el premio será un deseo de la Piedra Maistra, cumpliendo un deseo del corazón, pero para poder ingresar debes de completar una prueba, ahorita no recuerdo bien como será, así que le preguntaremos luego a la directora Ikati, además de esto, tendrías hasta un día antes de la inauguración para poder completar la prueba e ingresar a la competencia.

Yui observaba atenta todo lo que decía aquella chica, como pudiera quería regresar y verse con su hermana y sus amigas.

-¿Pero cuando es la inauguración de los duelos?-pregunto Yui ya un poco más animada

-La inauguración será en doce días, así que a partir de mañana te ayudare, dudo que hoy nos den información ya que es algo tarde -suspiro aquella chica de cabello teñido y se recostó en su cama y volteo a ver a Yui- por cierto, he visto que has cargado ese instrumento a todo lado, ¿qué es?

-Oh, ¿te refieres a Guitah?

-¿Guitah? -miro desconcertada la chica sentándose en la cama.

Yui asintió y la bajo de su espalda, acomodándola en la cama, abrió el estuche donde llevaba a Guitah, mostrando a su Les Paul.

-¡Ella es Guitah, es mi mejor amiga!- abrazo muy feliz a su guitarra, a lo que la otra chica solo pudo pensar que si era extraña aquella chica.

-Está muy linda tu guitarra- sonrió.

-¡Gracias!- Yui se percató que no sabía el nombre de la chica riendo apenada- por cierto, ¿me recuerdas tu nombre?

-Oh, discúlpame- La chica se levantó frente a Yui e hizo una reverencia- Me presento yo soy Diborah Pons, maga aprendiz de clase D, y tu ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Hirasawa Yui, Integrante de la banda HTT, me gustan las cosas dulces y lindas –rio torpemente rascándose la nuca.

-Un gusto Yui, espero nos llevemos bien.

-Gracias Diborah-san, sin embargo… ¡por donde empiezo, no sé nada de magia!

-Cálmate Yui, te dije que te ayudaría, antes que nada necesitas un arma.

-¿Un arma?

-Claro, la sección donde entraste nos enseñarán a combatir para defender a las personas de grandes amenazas.

-¿Cuál es tu arma Diborah-san?

Rápidamente Diborah hizo aparecer una espada en medio de un pequeño haz de luz.

-Está espada es mi compañera.

-¡Ohh! Que linda.

-¿L-Linda?

-Sí, muy linda.

-Esto, verás mi espada es mi compañera y he venido acá para aprender a lanzar hechizos desde ella.

-¿Lanzar hechizos desde ella? – Yui se imaginó lanzando rayos cada vez que rasgueaba a Guitah – ¡Suena genial!, Me pregunto si Guitah seguirá soñando igual si lanzara rayos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que tu guitarra sea tu arma?

-Sí, quiero que mi Guitah haga magia.

-¿No prefieres algo mejor? Un mazo, una espada, incluso una pistola.

-No, eso suena peligroso, además, sólo confío en mi Guitah, y ella confía en mí.

-Supongo que no hay alternativa, deja tu guitarra en la cama.

-¡Ehhh! ¡¿Qué quieres hacerle a mi Guitah?! – grito Yui aferrándose a Guitah y alejándose de Diborah.

-¡Cálmate Yui! Sólo haré que pueda lanzar magia.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Claro que puedo, también abrir tus reservas por lo que también podrás lanzas hechizos sin problema.

-¡Increíble! ¡Eres genial Diborah-san!

-¡Sólo ponla rápido! – reclamó Diborah mientras se sonrojaba.

Así Diborah empezó a lanzar unos hechizos sobre Guitah y Yui a lo que está última miraba muy atentamente.

-Muy bien termine.

-¡ABRA KADABRA!

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No es obvio? Te lancé un hechizo para que me traigas postres – dijo Yui con una cara de ingenuidad e inocencia.

-Pero no sabes ningún hechizo aún…

-¿Eh? ¿No basta con pensar tu deseo y decir las palabras mágicas?

-…Serán unos 12 días muy largos.

La mañana siguiente ambas chicas se levantaron, o más bien Diborah tuvo que levantar a una perezosa Yui, debían apurarse para poder llegar lo antes posible a tomar el desayuno o estarían con hambre durante las primeras clases.

-Yui ¡levántate!, ¡se nos hace tarde!

-Ui~ déjame dormir 5 minutos más -una perezosa Hirasawa se hundió en las cobijas gimoteando.

-¿Ui? ¿Quién Sera? Como sea... ¡Yui! Nos quedaremos sin desayuno.

De un solo salto Yui quedo sentada en la cama y se cambió la ropa a una velocidad sobrehumana, dejando a una Diborah muy sorprendida de lo visto.

-Vamos, ¿pasa algo Diborah-san?-observaba confundida Yui a Diborah mientras se colgaba a Guitah en su espalda, no podía dejar sola a su mejor amiga o tendría miedo.

-E-eh nada, vamos -por el camino Diborah pensaba que clase de persona era Yui, era muy particular, aparte lo que acababa de ver, como era posible que Yui una simple humana tuviera esa cantidad de poder mágico.

Yui ansiosa al entrar a ese enorme comedor todo cuanto pudo de la mesa buffet, llenando su plato y Diborah un poco más mesurada comió lo necesario hasta quedar satisfecha, una vez acabaron se dirigieron a sus clases, Yui trataba de poner la mayor atención posible sin dormirse, aparte que lo que no entendía se lo preguntaba a Diborah.

-Diborah-san estos hechizos están muy complicados de memorizar, ¿cómo luchare?

-Yui estos hechizos son básicos, pero si aprendes bien su estructura podrás crear los tuyos, ¡así que pon atención!

Al final de las clases Diborah se llevó casi a rastras a Yui a la oficina de la directora debían de preguntar sobre cómo podría entrar Yui a los duelos que se celebraban en pocos días, pero Yui deseaba ir a comer un poco más de pastelillos.

Toc, Toc

-Pueden pasar- la directora dejo a un lado los papeles que tenía para poder atender a las personas que entraban.

-Buen día, Directora Ikati- dijo Diborah entrando seguida de Yui, quienes dieron una reverencia en muestra de respeto.

-Buen día señoritas ¿en que las puedo ayudar?

-Directora Ikati es que veníamos a preguntar ¿cómo se pueden ingresar a los duelos del festival Sihrevan?

-¿Desean ingresar niñas?

-Si señora, o bueno más bien quien desea ingresar es aquí mi compañera- Diborah señalo a Yui a lo que esta dio un salto, haciendo una pose militar.

-Yui Hirasawa mucho gusto, d-disculpe directora ¿cómo puedo ingresar a los duelos de esta escuela?- decía una rígida y muy nerviosa Yui, no sabía cómo debía de comportarse en ese nuevo mundo.

-Dime ¿cuál es tu especialidad mágica?- observaba atenta la directora a aquella chica de cabello castaño oscuro.

Yui no supo que responder poniéndose aún más nerviosa y le susurro a Diborah.

-¿Que respondo Diborah-san?- Diborah suspiro y decidió responder por ella.

-Ella tiene magia de Sonido, de ahí a que lleve su guitarra en la espalda ya que esta será su arma.

-Uhm, interesante…muy bien acércate señorita Hirasawa y extiende tu mano donde llevas el brazalete mágico.

Yui se acercó y extendió su mano, y la directora le puso un pequeño botoncito adicional muy extraño que daba un leve brillo celeste.

-Ese pequeño dispositivo que te he agregado al brazalete es un medidor de magia, si lo presionas se desplegara una pequeña pantalla que te mostrara la cantidad de magia especial que has hecho, en tu caso sería magia de sonido, cuanto más uses ese tipo de magia, más rápido llegara al 100%...Una vez esté lleno, te dará el aviso de que ya eres parte de la primera fase de duelos y te indicara el lugar al que debes dirigirte para elegir la categoría en la que lucharas, así que entrena mucho y suerte.

Las dos chicas hicieron nuevamente una reverencia y dieron las gracias al unísono, retirándose del lugar. Mientras se dirigían a los campos para entrenar pasaron por el comedor, donde estaban dando pastelillos y chocolate caliente como merienda, Diborah no puso cuidado, sin embargo, Yui no pudo evitarlo y se desvió hacia aquella mesa.

-Bueno ahora que ya hemos preguntado a la directora, creo que deberíamos comenzar los entrenamientos, tenemos muy poco tiempo para llenarte el medidor de magia... ¿qué dices Yui?-no recibió ninguna respuesta- ¿Yui? - se giró pero no vio por ningún lado a Yui, y corrió por cada salón buscándola, pero nada hasta que percibió el olor a chocolate de la cafetería, recordó la manera en que actuó en la mañana Yui, no podía equivocarse, al llegar al lugar efectivamente allí se encontraba en uno de los comedores con una montaña de pastelillos degustando uno por uno.

-¡¿uhm?! ¡Oh Diborah-san ven prueba algunos, están muy deliciosos, jamás había probado unos pastelillos tan ricos, y eso que solía comer los de Mugi-chan!

-Pero debemos...- Yui sin pensarlo se acercó y le dio un trocito de un pastel de vainilla, a Diborah a lo que no pudo evitar sonreír, este sabor era su favorito- Delicioso~... ¡Noo!- de golpe se levantó golpeando la mesa con el puño, a lo que Yui dio un saltito de sorpresa- debemos irnos a entrenar no podemos perder tiempo.

-Pero aún me quedan pastelillos

\- Pues llévatelos

-¿Como? No tengo donde

Diborah suspiro a lo que realizo un hechizo haciendo aparecer un contenedor pequeño y allí hecho los pastelillos faltantes de Yui.

-ahora si vámonos Yui.

-Te sigo.

Se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento, allí practicaron las posiciones de defensa y ataque, teniendo sus armas, además Diborah le hizo memorizar los hechizos básicos con los que podría lanzar sus ataques de magia especial. Era complicado pero Yui hacia su mayor esfuerzo sobre todo en aprenderse los hechizos.

-Diborah-san -respiraba algo agitada Yui apoyándose en sus rodillas en el suelo-paremos por hoy, yo ya no puedo más.

-Bueno,igual tuviste un buen avance para ser la primera vez aprendiendo magia.

-¿Tú crees? ¡Yay! Genial, ¿cuánto crees que haya subido mi medidor de magia?

-No lo sé, veamos

Yui se sentó en el suelo y presiono el botoncito celeste haciendo aparecer aquella pantalla.

-Dice que... Llevo un 2%

-¡¿En serio?!-Diborah se acercó asombrada para mirarlo por ella misma- Es verdad, es bastante para ser la primera vez

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro! Normalmente se sube de 0.7-1.5- decía una asombrada Diborah.

-Ya veo-sonriendo Yui se levantó muy lentamente alzando a Guitah y la guardo en su estuche colgándola en la espalda- Diborah-san ¿aún hay pastelillos?

-Creo que queda uno-con un movimiento de su mano Diborah hizo aparecer en contenedor donde tenía los pastelillos y se lo paso a Yui

-Muchas gracias Diborah-san- Saco el pastelillo y lo comió con mucha emoción, eso de estar entrenando toda la tarde la había dejado muerta de hambre, ni eso le pasaba con HTT, sonrío al recordar a su banda.

Ya la noche se empezaba a tornar fría así que ingresaron de nuevo a la gran edificación, pasando antes por el comedor tomando su cena, y a la cual Yui comió degustando bocado por bocado, mientras Diborah ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a aquella chica. Finalizada la cena se dirigieron a su cuarto tomando cada una un baño, le esperarían cansadores días para las chicas.

Los siguientes días fueron igual que el primero, Yui rápidamente llenaba su Medidor de Magia, pues le fue bastante fácil acostumbrarse a su magia, porque era como si tocara alguna canción y había logrado inventarse unos cuantos hechizos para lanzar con Guitah, mientras mejoraba de a poco sus ataques, también solía escaparse al comedor por comida una que otra vez que veía a Diborah distraída, aprovechándose de su habilidad de supervelocidad, así llego el décimo día de entrenamiento, solo faltando dos para la Inauguración del festival Sihrevan.

-Yui, ¿Cuanta magia llevas acumulada?

-Dice que llevo 98.7%.

-Seguro que con el entrenamiento de hoy completas el medidor-sonrío Diborah mientras se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Yay! ¡Al fin!

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y sin que Diborah tuviera que rogar Yui ya tenía preparada a Guitah, listas para el entrenamiento.

-Bueno Yui, hoy practicaremos defensas ya que es lo que menos reforzamos en este tiempo.

-Muy bien Diborah-san- se acomodó en posición de defensa.

-Ahora te lanzare ataques de nivel C, creo que ya estas lista para soportarlo -saco su espada y sin previo aviso ataco, haciendo que Yui rápidamente reaccionara, saltando hacia atrás ayudándose de su supervelocidad.

-No es justo Diborah-san, es trampa atacar así de repentino-hacia pucheros Yui se preparó y lanzo ataques de regreso, mientras Diborah los esquivaba o lanzaba de vuelta.

-En los duelos no habrá aviso entre ataque y ataque, así que mantente alerta- Le decía Diborah a Yui mientras esta se defendía como le habían enseñado, y trataba de devolver los ataques.

La Tarde transcurrió rápidamente cuando de repente en uno de los ataques de Diborah, Yui rasgueo las cuerdas de Guitah lanzando un fuerte rayo, que atrapo a Diborah en el aire haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza algo aturdida y como si le fuera a explotar.

-¡Y-Y-Yui! ...d-detente Ahhh!- Yui se asustó al ver a Diborah, anulando su propio ataque y corriendo a ella.

-Perdóname Diborah no quise hacerte daño- Yui ayudo a Diborah a levantarse con cuidado.

-T-tranquila, seguro si usas un ataque así en los duelos dejarías a más de una fuera de combate-suspiro Diborah recuperándose-Miremos cuant...-repentinamente el brazalete de Yui comenzó a brillar en el tono celeste del botoncito y se desplegó una pantalla automática con el letrero de "Felicidades, ya estas inscrito en el festival Sihrevan, dirígete al siguiente lugar xxxx-xxx-xxxx, allí elige tu categoría, suerte"

Ambas chicas quedaron muy asombradas, no esperaban eso, de repente se abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar de la emoción.

-¡Yay! ¡Lo logre Diborah-san muchas gracias.

-jajaja descuida Yui- sonreía muy feliz de Yui, había logrado cogerle cariño en ese tiempo- en fin deberíamos ya parar por hoy, vamos descansa bien estos días que luego serán duros.

Así Yui y Diborah se dirigieron al lugar especificado en el brazalete, al llegar encontraron un tablero gigante al lado de un hombre en una armadura medieval, cosa que a Yui le hizo gracia.

-Woooh, esas son muchas categorías, ¡no sé cuál escoger!

-Solo escoge la que más se acomode a ti, con ese último ataque que hiciste podrías entrar sin problemas en la sección de luchas o también est…

-¡Entonces luchas serán!

-Y-Yui, espera, no te lo tomes tan a la ligera.

-Ehhh, pero me acabas de decir que no tendría problemas- reprochó Yui haciendo pucheros.

-No me malentiendas, ten en cuenta que nuestras batallas han sido sólo de entrenamiento las chicas que encontrarás allí son más salvajes e intentarán de todo para vencerte.

-¡Tranquila, estaré bien!

-Supongo que no hay otra opción… Habla con él para inscribirte.

-¡Hola!

El hombre volteó a mirar a Yui, mientras Diborah se pasaba la mano por la cara tras ver que Yui no actuaba con el suficiente respeto.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita?

-¡Quiero inscribirme para las batallas!

-¡¿Alguien como tú?! Te acabarían en seguida- dijo el hombre mientras el casco se elevaba hacia Yui con el resto del cuerpo quieto

Yui retrocedió asustada por lo que Diborah tuvo que finalmente intervenir

-Disculpe a mi amiga, está muy nerviosa.

-Mmm, vaya, ¿tú otra vez por aquí?

Yui miro a Diborah extrañada.

-¿Otra vez? No te equivoques es la primera vez que vengo.

-Como sea, dame tus datos niña.

Finalmente Yui le dio los datos y quedó inscrita en el torneo. Con todo listo Yui y Diborah regresaron a la habitación.

-Ufff que cansancio.

Diborah vio que Yui tenía su libro y movía las manos para hacer un hechizo.

-¿No te dije que descansáramos por hoy?

Yui finalmente lanzó el hechizo e hizo aparecer un amplificador en la habitación.

-¡Lo logré!

-¿Eh? ¡¿Yui qué es eso?!

-¡Con esto Guitah va a hablar!

Yui conecto a Guitah y despejó su mente de magia para evitar incidentes.

-¡Es hora de que veas mi verdadera pasión!

Así Yui comenzó a tocar la base rítmica de Watashi no Koi wa hotch Kiss.

-¡Genial!

-Jeje, gracias, sin embargo aún falta algo

Yui comenzó a tocar y cantar Guitah no Kubittake.

-De verdad quieres a tu guitarra, ¿no?

-¡Sip! ¡Además tocarla junto a mis amigas es muy divertido!

Así Yui y Diborah permanecieron hablando mientras Yui tocaba hasta la hora de dormir.

Al día siguiente Diborah hizo aparecer varios blancos que Yui debía destruir con su magia, cosa que logro sin problemas, finalmente hizo aparecer uno más grande donde Yui recordó lo que le hizo a Diborah y volvió a intentarlo, al momento que rasgo a Guitah está lanzó un rayo que envolvió rápidamente al objetivo y lo acabo fácilmente.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Yui?

-¿Eh, sólo fue lo mismo que hice contigo?

-Vaya, así que pudo hacerlo de nuevo- Bueno Yui esto es todo, el torneo empezará la otra semana así que hasta entonces deberías descansar, ¡sin embargo no olvides los hechizos!

-Tranquila, no olvidaría algo tan importante.

-Bueno, bueno, de momento debo hacer algo importante así que nos vemos más tarde.

-¡Te acompañaré!

-No, no, tranquila, más bien ve a la cafetería, de seguro hoy también hay postres.

-¡Pero podría ir y volver en un segundo! – reclamo Yui haciendo pucheros

-Dije ¡no! – respondió Diborah dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a Yui.

-¡Eres muy mala Diborah-san!

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. Nos vemos al rato.

Así los días pasaron los días hasta la inauguración del torneo.

-Bienvenidas señoritas a nuestro gran torneo, en estos momentos todas las participantes están siendo teletransportadas al lugar del preevento donde se les cubrirá con una aura que hará que todos los ataques que reciban no las lastime, sin embargo si sentirán el dolor así que más vale que no se dejen alcanzar, les recuerdo que la ganadora tendrá derecho a que le concedan un deseo con la piedra Maistra y sin límites de poder, siendo todo vamos a dar comienzo - anunciaba la directora por toda la escuela.

Mientras tanto Yui se encontraba en una habitación viendo un holograma donde veía a la directora hablando.

-Moo~ hoy no pude hablar con Diborah-san, quería pedirle unos consejos finales. Porque me separé de ella justo cuando comenzó la teletransportación.

Yui se recostó en la cama de la habitación cuando de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso fue teletransportada de nuevo. Ahí estaba Yui acostada en un estadio rodeada de mucha gente y enfrente de otra chica, de pronto la directora volvió a aparecer.

-Muy bien señoritas, vamos a dar inicio a la primera ronda, debo decir desde ya que dentro de los retos evaluaremos la creatividad y el rápido desempeño, por lo tanto no podrán ver las peleas de las demás, la primera en debilitar lo suficiente el aura de la otra gana, siendo todo, ¡inicien!.

Antes de haberlo notado un rayo impacto a Yui hacia atrás cuando volteó a ver la chica se le acercaba rápidamente con un par de pistolas, Yui asustada sólo pudo levantarse y esquivarla, mientras la otra chica sólo se le acercaba y atacaba ella no sabía que hacer sólo huía usando su supervelocidad.

-Piensa en el entrenamiento, debe haber algo que pueda hacer… Pero estoy muy asustada para hacerlo.

La sorpresa de la teletransportación la había dejado sin saber qué hacer, cuando ya tuvo la mente más tranquila tomo a Guitah y disparo a sus manos despojándola de sus armas, acto seguido disparo a su pecho 5 veces logrando dar 3, finalmente se calmó y comenzó a actuar, la pelea había dado un giro completo, debido a que Yui no daba descanso a su contrincante, rápidamente se veía en la pantalla como el aura de la contrincante de Yui bajaba, Yui también notó esto y empezó a atacar incluso más fuerte, en el momento más inesperado la contrincante de Yui fue teletransportada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué pasó?

-Final de la pelea, la ganadora es la luchadora Hirasawa Yui.

-¿Gané? Gané, ¡GANÉ! SI SI SI SI ¡

Yui abrazo a Guitah con todas sus fuerzas, había dado el primer paso hacia el regreso a casa; así Yui fue ganando batalla tras batalla, parecía imparable, rápidamente se vio en la final, Yui a pesar de no conocer a su rival se encontraba muy segura de que ganaría "ya pase por todo eso, no es momento de fallar ahora" era lo que pensaba.

Yui fue teletransportada a la arena final, sin embargo había un hechizo que le impedía ver con claridad a su contrincante.

-Chicas las dos han luchado con fuerza y valentía para llegar hasta acá, ahora están a una batalla de que una de ustedes consiga el deseo por el que han luchado, siendo todo es hora de comenzar – cuando la directora terminó de hablar el hechizo se deshizo y Yui vio a su contrincante.

-¡D-Diborah-san! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Vaya, Yui, me alegra que hayas llegado exitosamente a la final.

-No entiendo no te vi entrenar, nunca vi tu manilla.

-Mi entrenamiento fue entrenarte a ti, y me aseguré de que la directora me pusiera la manilla de una manera que fuera fácil de ocultar. Ahora veré en primera fila el resultado de estos 12 días, y no creas que me contendré.

Así Diborah comenzó el ataque que Yui esquivo con su súper velocidad, velocidad que intentaba contrarrestar Diborah con rayos a velocidad hipersónica saliendo de su espada, Yui los esquivo por los pelos.

-Así que debo ganarle a mi maestra, muy bien ¡el alumno siempre supera al maestro!

Yui rápidamente lanzó un rayo hacia donde se dirigía Diborah, rayo que sólo le dio tiempo a bloquear con su espada, Yui se había acercado lo suficiente para usar su púa para lanzar un haz de energía que le impacto a Diborah, al notar esto Diborah creo una bola de energía con su espada y lo lanzó, Yui uso a Guitah para devolverlo, pero fue enviado de regreso, Yui siguió enviándolo hasta que se volvió inestable y explotó al lado de Diborah enviándola al suelo, cosa que Yui aprovechó para hacer su mejor ataque y rasgueo a Guitah, ataque que usaba por primera vez en el torneo y le quito la mitad del aura a Diborah, sin embargo Yui notó que ella sonrió y antes de haberlo notado estaba rodeada de paredes y tenía rayos encima que tenían la intención de bajar hacia ella. Yui estaba atrapada y los rayos sólo bajaban y bajaban, ella no había visto ese ataque antes, su medidor de aura bajaba rápida y peligrosamente, Yui finalmente recordo un hechizo que la sacaría de eso, rápidamente creo una bola que se agrandó y eliminó tanto los rayos y las barreras, su aura había bajado al 30%, si Diborah le daba un golpe lo suficientemente potente perdería la batalla, ya viéndose libre Yui con su supervelocidad rodeo a Diborah y comenzó a soltar haces de magia hacia ella, Yui iba tan rápido que los rayos parecían ir de todas las direcciones. El ataque de Yui fue tan efectivo que noto que sólo le quedaba un golpe para bajar a menos del 10% dándole así la victoria, pero cuando se lo fue a dar Diborah la recibió con su espada en alto hiriendo a Yui y dejándola con el 17% del aura, la siguiente que diera su golpe en el blanco ganaría. Así Diborah empuño su espada y corrió hacia Yui, creyó que el poder mágico de Yui era demasiado bajo como para hacer algo en su defensa, era un todo o nada, Yui esquivo su ataque con su hipervelocidad y le lanzó un rayo a Diborah.

 **Dio en el blanco.**

Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos cuando se pudo oír la voz de la directora dando el anuncio del ganador, apareciendo en la arena.

-Felicidades, señorita Yui Hirasawa usted es la ganadora.

Yui no había prestado atención, apenas vio que había dado en el blanco corrió hacia Diborah, quería confirmar que estuviera bien.

-D-Diborah, ¡¿e-estas bien?!

-Quién lo diría, la alumna superó a la maestra- sonrió Diborah a Yui mientras esta la ayudaba a levantarse con cuidado

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que entrarías?

-Pues las sorpresas son divertidas- doy un leve quejido mientras caminaba, no estaba herida, pero si fueron muy dolorosos los ataques recibidos, sobre todo ese último.

-Pero que hubiera pasado si te lastimaba – Yui comenzó a llorar.

-Creo que se ha estado reprimiendo – Diborah abrazo a Yui y ambas fueron teletransportadas a la entrega del premio.

-Cálmate Yui.

-Pe-pero- suspiraba luego de haber liberado toda esa tristeza y miedo acumulado durante esos días.

-Pero nada, ganaste y eso es lo que importa.

-Señorita Yui ya puede pasar a recibir su premio- intervino la señorita Namish.

-¡Un momento!

Yui abrazo a Diborah antes de ir por su deseo.

-Diborah-san estos días fueron muy divertidos, espero nos encontremos nuevo.

-Nada Yui no te pongas sentimental y ve por tu deseo.

Así se empezó a alejar Yui, no sin antes darle un gran abrazo acompañado de un "gracias por todo".

-Muy bien señorita Yui, ¿Cuál es su deseo?- La directora ya tenía la piedra Maistra lista para el deseo.

-Deseo regresar a mi casa sin olvidar nada de estos días y pudiendo hacer magia aún.

La directora hizo un chasquido de dedos y antes de notarlo ya estaba de vuelta en su habitación.

-Ui?- Salió de su habitación buscando a su hermana menor.

Como un rayo aprecio Ui y se le lanzó a Yui, aunque para Yui dos semanas no parecían tanto tiempo.

-¡Onee-chan! , ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que sería un campamento?!

-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía Jejeje.

Después de hablar un rato Yui se dirigió a su habitación con el propósito de descansar, el torneo la había dejado agotada, aunque no durmió sin antes tocar a Guitah y escribirle a sus amigas del club de música ligera para que se encontrarán en el colegio con el fin de practicar.

Al día siguiente Yui estaba ansiosa de contarles lo que vivió a las chicas pero quería hacerlo de una forma divertida, así que decidió usar su magia para molestarlas un poco.

-Yui-senpai que extraño que nos llames para ensayar, segura que estás bien.

-¡Oye, a veces también soy responsable! – respondió Yui haciendo pucheros.

-Es cierto Azusa yo podría contarte las veces que Yui ha sido responsable… aunque solo necesitaría una mano y me sobrarían dedos – respondió Ritsu molestando a Yui.

-Oh, Ricchan también está siendo malvada; en verdad quería ver a la gatita de la banda.

-Moo~ ya te he dicho que no soy un gato.

-Pues esas orejas dicen otra cosa.

Todas voltearon a mirar a Azusa quien ahora tenía unas orejas que se movían con lo que hacía.

-Que linda eres Azu-nyan.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué significa esto?! – preguntaba Azusa mientras bajaba las orejas del enojo y la pena.

Luego de eso la diadema de Ritsu se deshizo y las cejas de Mugi se convirtieron en rábanos.

-¡Todo es de mi gran aventura de las últimas dos semanas! – así Yui les contó sobre la magia y el torneo. Sin haberlo notado en la ventana estaba Diborah viéndola.

-Definitivamente ella no cambia, ¡hasta la próxima aventura!


	2. Mio la Reclamadora

MIO LA RECLAMADORA

Allí estaba Mio la bajista de Hou-kago Tea Time en medio de un campo inconsciente, hasta que comenzó a escuchar una voz nueva para ella.

-Señorita, señorita despierte.

Poco a poco Mio comenzó a abrir los ojos y a incorporarse.

-¿Cómo llegué a este campo?

-Hasta que despierta señorita.

Mio asustada grito y corrió buscando una forma de regresar a la ciudad, cuando creyó alejarse lo suficiente de esa voz se detuvo.

"¿Dónde estoy, todo lo que veo es campo, estaré soñando?" Era todo lo que pensaba Mio.

-Señorita por favor espere un momento.

Mio asustada sólo grito y retrocedió.

-¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo.

-¿Quién?

Mio extrañada miraba hacia todo lado pero sólo podía ver una esfera flotante con una luz azul.

-Estoy al frente tuyo – dijo la esfera acompañado de un ligero movimiento.

-¡AHHHHHH!

Mio volvía a caer desmayada.

Al despertar Mio asumió que debían de haber pasado un par de horas puesto que ahora ya no estaba tan soleado sino parecía que comenzaba a caer el ocaso.

-Al fin despertaste de nuevo, no sabes lo difícil que es mantener lejos a los depredadores con este cuerpo.

-Así que no es un sueño.

-¿Sueño? Para nada, déjame presentarme; me llamo 618 Hidden Instinct, soy el monitor vigía de esta instalación.

-¿Instalación? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Te encuentras en el planeta Tegra, un planeta dominado por mis creadores que busca analizar el comportamiento de ciertas especies, en este caso una pequeña variedad de animales, así que por favor sígame reclamadora.

A Mio se le hizo curiosa la forma en la que la llamó pero lo ignoro y lo siguió, no parecía un robot hostil, durante el camino Mio estaba maravillada y emocionada, habían animales de todas las clases y eso le hacía extremadamente feliz "Este lugar no está tan mal" pensaba, aunque se preguntaba sobre sus amigas de HTT, además de que era imposible que fuera una broma de Ritsu, al final Mio se dejó llevar convencida de que era un sueño puesto que todo era muy increíble.

-Ahora que conoce las instalaciones nos transportaré a la zona en donde podrá vivir y encontrará elementos para poder cuidar de los animales.

-¿Eh? ¿Puedo cuidar de ellos?- dijo Mio con brillito en sus ojos.

Una luz apareció bajo los pies de Mio, sintiendo una sensación extraña en su cuerpo al ser teletransportada al lugar mencionado por la IA Guía. Al llegar Mio quedo realmente maravillada los seres que habían allí eran realmente fascinantes, más que darle alguna clase de temor le causaba curiosidad por estos seres por lo que le pregunto al IA guía.

-D-disculpa ¿cómo nombran a estos seres?

-Según mi sistema se llaman Tegratus, estos se dividen según su alimentación, los Hervins, Cagtis y Futmis. Los más dóciles son los Hervins, estos se alimentan de la vegetación del planeta, luego siguen los Futmis los cuales se alimentan de cierto tipo de elementos, como los cristales que se dan acá, por último los Cagtis son la especie más agresiva, la cual tiene como alimentación otros Tegratus y un poco de vegetación.

-muy interesante, entiendo -Asentía Mio atentamente- ósea ¿que no debería acércame a los Cagtis? ¿Cómo hago para identificarlos?

-tal y como dice señorita, lo mejor no es acercarse a los Cagtis, físicamente los Hervins son de colores rojizos y amarillos, los Futmis son violetas y azules, por últimos los Cagtis son de color verde y marrón.

Dicho esto, Mio en ese momento vio como a lo lejos se acercaba una estampida de Tegratus una vez se dispersó la arena que habían generado diferentes formas de Tegratus color verde, a lo que muy temerosa corrió espavorida a esconderse hacia unos gigantescos arbustos con grandes hojas.

-Eso estuvo cerca – Decía Mio mientras veía la oleada de Tegratus pasar.

Creyendo que estaba tranquila se sentó y esperó la llegada del monitor, en su espera inesperadamente su cobertura de plantas fue reducida, al voltear a mirar Mio se encontró de frente un Hervin, era enorme así que Mio se asustó fácilmente puesto que la tomo por sorpresa.

-No debería de temerle, es inofensivo – dijo el monitor a su llegada

Poco a poco el gran Hervin acercaba su trompa a Mio la cual seguía acurrucada con miedo.

-Tóquele la trompa, para así formar el lazo que hará su misión más sencilla señorita Mio.

-V-Vale.

Poco a poco Mio acercó su mano y al tomar contacto pudo ver la docilidad del Hervin puesto que parecía una mascota feliz de ser consentida; una vez se alejó el monitor tomo la palabra de nuevo.

-De acuerdo ya que parece que los animales la aceptarán es hora de que se equipe.

Una vez más debajo de Mio apareció esa luz que le cubrió todo el cuerpo y al darse cuenta estaba en una habitación muy extraña y oscura, poco a poco las luces se fueron encendiendo dando a la vista equipos muy extraños que parecían no haber sido usados en bastante tiempo ya.

-¿Qué es eso Hiddie?

-Son antiguos artilugios de mis creadores, espera, ¿me acabas de poner un apodo?

-¿Quiénes son tus creadores?

-Los Forerruner por supuesto.

-¿O sea que esos edificios que se ven a lo lejos también son de ellos?

-No, esa es una civilización que de extinguió antes de la llegada de los Forerruner.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Sabes qué pudo ocurrir?

-De hecho es uno de los más grandes misterios acerca de este planeta.

A Mio no le convencía del todo las palabras del monitor pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

Rápidamente llegaron a un lugar con varios equipos que el monitor dijo eran los necesarios para que Mio cumpliera su labor.

Así ya había pasado un mes desde la llegada de Mio a ese extraño lugar, ella se preguntaba demasiado por cuándo podría regresar además de extrañar a sus amigas de HTT, de pronto un día ella encontró unos archivos de historia mientras se preparaba para las labores de ese día.

Mio decidió leer su contenido

"Diario estelar #584:

El día de hoy las defensas cayeron está especie desconocida es demasiado fuerte, atacan constantemente y no nos han dicho razones, hoy en el noticiero salió que tras una infiltración exitosa de uno de nuestros espías descubrió que supuestamente quieren criar unas nuevas especies animales bastante extrañas, sin embargo se ha tomado la decisión de no creer en su palabra debido a que pudo haber sido inducido para alterar sus recuerdos, es decir quien en su sano juicio pensaría que está masacre es sólo para eso.

Fin del archivo"

Este diario fue suficiente para que Mio supiera que hay algo el monitor le estaba ocultando y haría lo necesario para descubrirlo, quizá así lograría regresar a casa.

Mio rápidamente acomodo estos archivos en donde los había encontrado y se dirigió a unos monitores en el cual Hiddie le había indicado podría tener un mejor control de aquellos Tegratus. Mientras los observaba pensaba como haría para que la IA le revelara la información, ya que el haber encontrado estos archivos le hacia sospechar aún más cuando hace unos días atrás lo había visto actuar bastante extraño, durante uno de los paseos de reconocimiento.

Flashback

Mio iba caminando por uno de los campos norte, haciendo el típico paseo de reconocimiento que la IA le había asignado para que así observara mas de cerca la evolución que tenían las diferentes especies de Tegratus, mientras caminaba sin querer tropezó y se deslizó por un pequeño monte, si no es porque habían unas enredaderas que detuvieron que se siguiera deslizando habría chocado contra un árbol espinoso que había mas adelante, Mio como pudo con ayuda de aquellas enredaderas se levanto y camino con cautela, observando este lugar, la verdad se veía muy abandonado.

-¿Por que Hiddie no me habrá dicho de este lugar?-se preguntaba curiosa Mio.

Continuó caminando mas fondo por entre estas enredaderas y pudo apreciar algo parecido a una puerta, y ya que observaba mas detenidamente este lugar se veía como si alguien o "algo" hubiera puesto vegetación allí en un intento de ocultarlo, ya que algunas de estas enredaderas y hojas caían al suelo a medida que caminaba y se veía como el destruido pasillo de alguna instalación.

Mio iba a seguir caminando cuando el haz de luz la rodeo de la nada y se teletransportó al lugar en el que estaba antes de caer, y se encontró con la IA.

-Hi-Hiddie, ¿qué haces acá?- dijo de la sorpresa

-Señorita, usted debe de limitarse a las rutas que le asigno, no puede desviarse de ellas, ¡¿Entendido?! -a pesar de tener un tono algo robotizado, se le notaba nervioso y molesto.

-No fue mi intención, me tropecé y resbalé por aquel lugar-Mio señaló el lugar donde se veía la arena y hojas arrastradas- Además Hiddie, ¿p-por qué no me habías contado de aquel lugar?

-Eso no es algo que debas saberlo, es información Clasificada-dijo rápidamente Hiddie en un tono cortante.

-Disculpe, no quise- Mio bajo la cabeza arrepentida.

-Termine la ruta y diríjase a la central

-Sí señor...

Mio se alejo siguiendo la ruta para terminarla lo antes posible, cuando sintió como algo punzaba en su antebrazo, quizás la caída o algo le había causado esa pequeña pero fastidiosa molestia, mientras caminaba ignoraba su alrededor y observaba su brazo, pudo notar como había un brillito bajo su piel.

Fin flashback

Mio continuo observando las cámaras vaya que era bastante aburrido a veces, esto le hacia recordar como si fuera una guardia en un zoológico, solo que sin personas que visitaran a los animales.

-Buenas Noches señorita, ¿alguna novedad de evolución? - dijo la IA entrando a aquel cuarto

-No Hiddie, no hay ninguna-dijo una aburrida Mio pasando las diferentes cámaras

-Muy bien señorita, deje así por hoy, puedes dirigirte a su habitación para descansar

-¿Sí? muchas gracias Hiddie - Mio se retiró de aquel lugar pero no necesariamente se dirigió a su habitación, si no al cuarto técnico donde se acerco a un objeto en forma de pistola y la acerco a su antebrazo y le dio la indicación de extracción a aquel pistola. Mio tomo respiración y presiono el botón, sintiendo algo de dolor vió como salía un pequeño objeto redondo de menos de medio centímetro de diámetro

-Te tengo, ya con eso no podrá teletransportarme a su voluntad.

Así es, ella se había puesto a investigar entre los archivos y encontró que habían estado desarrollando un pequeño objeto de teletransportación algo diferente al habitual que tenían la gran mayoría, donde un tercero controlaba la teletransportación, se tenía pensado usarlo en situaciones de emergencia cuando el sistema normal no funcionara.

Mio salió del cuarto y le puso aquel chip a un pequeño robot limpiador que pasaba por ahí. Tomo su mochila y salió de la base camino a aquel pasillo destruido, algo le decía que allí podría encontrar algo.

Cuando ya había llegado Mio comenzó a explorar la zona en busca de pistas, sin embargo no estaba teniendo éxito hasta que un Hervin apareció y movió unos cuantos árboles que revelaron un paso hacía una especie de sótano al cual Mio decidió acceder sin dudarlo.

Detrás de ella bajo un Futmis seguramente atraído por el brillo, o eso era lo que creía Mio, Mio encontró un ordenador que no funcionaba por falta de energía, justo en ese momento el Futmis mordió unos cables que tras salir chispas de él encendieron el ordenaron y se comenzó a reproducir un vídeo.

"Experimento 1048:

A continuación comenzaremos a probar el nuevo prototipo de láser, la meta es destruir al monitor designado como "618 Hidden Instinct" el cuál está siendo el líder de las tropas centinelas que están acabando con nuestra civilización"

-¿Cómo?

"Comenzando prueba de fuego"

Después de dicho esto se vieron varias luces disparar a un cubo hasta desaparecerlo el cual estaba en la mitad de la sala.

"Experimento exitoso, se trabajara en una versión portable próximamente, fin de la grabación"

Mio vio el botón que lo activaba al mismo tiempo que una luz amarilla brillaba fuera.

-Señorita, esto es inaceptable, ¡¿puede usted decirme cómo se liberó del sistema de teletransportación?!

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en este planeta? – comenzó a decir Mio claramente asustada mientras veía al monitor entrar en la habitación sin embargo este estaba de un color rojo en lugar del azul habitual.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora regresa a tu trabajo o sufrirás el mismo destino que todos ellos.

Mio estaba paralizada por el miedo no creyó que pondría en riesgo su vida, de repente varios Futmis entraron en la habitación a los cuales el monitor comenzó a dispararles, Mio recordó el botón y rápidamente lo presiono, los láseres giraron y apuntaron al monitor, acto seguido dispararon y tras un grito del monitor este desapareció en medio de una explosión azul.

Días más tarde.

Con ayuda de los Tegratus Mio pudo acceder a lugar a los que antes no podía, gracias a esto descubrió como regresar a la tierra, no sin antes despedirse de los animales y al momento se teletransportó apareciendo en su cama durante la noche, no sabía cuánto tiempo paso pero estaba feliz de haber vuelto finalmente.


End file.
